


When Toni Meet Steve

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Slight out of character, Stubborn Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: Set after CACW. One shot. "Let see first you kick my ass, then you leave me for that nut case, and if that isn't enough you knock me up!" Toni Stark and Steve Rogers are complicated, enough said. But even after the disaster that was civil war they seem to find their way back to each other. Fluff. Fem! Tony/Steve.





	When Toni Meet Steve

**Part One: Reunion**

Antoinette Elizabeth Stark.

Toni Stark was staring at her MIT diploma and a part of her wanted to slam it into the ground. She was in a bad mood. She had been stuck in this perpetual mood ever since her ex-boyfriend Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, Mr. Perfect, and Howard Stark's lapdog had left her for his old friend Bucky Barnes.

She had been stuck in this bad mood with an acid tongue for everyone. It wasn't as if Toni was mad over the fact that Steve had friends. It was the fact that said friend had killed Toni's parents.

Toni of course had been pissed and had gone to kill Bucky personally herself and Steve had taken his side. Toni's throat still hurt just thinking about it, but what had really hurt was that Steve had attacked her and nearly killed her when Toni had tried to kill Bucky.

It had been a month since Steve had sent her some Dear John letter, but he hadn't tried to contact her. Did he even care about her?

To make matter worse half of the Avengers, Nat included had gone straight cold on her. No doubt thinking that it had been Toni who had sent them abroad to that floating prison. The only ones that seemed to be on her side were Peter, Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce, and Vision. Even if Bruce had come out of hiding he didn't seem too sympathetic to Toni's pity party.

Toni sniffed the air as she finally turned away from her computer. It seemed that Vision was trying to make food again, god knows why since he was practically a robot, but this time at least it smelled good. Pasta. Toni's favorite.

No doubt that they were trying to coax her out of her lab since Toni had practically lived there, she might as well humor them.

"Miss Stark," Friday chirped. "Vision and Dr. Banner would like you to join them for dinner and Dr. Banner would like to remind you that they will not take no for an answer."

Toni sighed. "I'll be right there, tell Banner not to get his panties in a twist."

Toni went to the bathroom that was located inside the lab, she freed her long dark brown curls from her usual ponytail and ran a hand through her glossy hair. Her hair had grown longer, it had been cut to her chin the last time she had seen Steve.

She shook her head she was not going to think about that traitor. Toni decided not to change out of her denim short shorts and black tank top.

Vision was already filling plates with pasta while Bruce set down a basket of bread.

"Wow, Vision you really outdid yourself," Toni said as she chewed on a piece of bread.

Vision brightened. "Thank you, Miss Stark I have been watching the food network."

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked as he watched Toni scarfed down the pasta while Vision looked on in delight. "Your eyes are swollen."

"I'm fine," she said giving Bruce a death glare.

Before Bruce could say anything else FRIDAY interrupted them. "Miss Stark, Mr. Roger is at the door he wants to speak to Dr. Banner."

"Deny entrance!" Toni barked as she looked at Bruce with hurt. "You called him?"

Bruce sighed looking guilty. "Toni, you and Steve need to work this out. You were in love before."

"That was before he slammed his shield in my chest!" Tony snapped. "And just because I let him shove his tongue in my- "

"I don't want to hear it," Bruce interrupted awkwardly as Vison looked back and forth like a nervous puppy. "Both of you were wrong to some extent, why don't you apologize?"

"I'm not going to apologize because I didn't do anything wrong." Toni snapped. "I'm going back to my lab and you just tell your little friend that he can fuck off- "the elevator doors clicked open and Toni felt her face hit a wall of muscle.

"Language." She heard a familiar voice scold. "You're a lady, Toni would it kill you to act like one?"

Toni gaped as she stared at him, when she thought about how she would react to him when she finally saw him a bunch of insult passed by in her mind. But now that she was face to face with him, she had no idea what to say.

Though it was safe to say that she was very frustrated. "We both know that I'm no lady. How the hell did you get in? Vision. Traitor."

Vision looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Miss Stark, but I don't like conflict and I thought it would be nice to- "

"You don't need to apologize Vision," Steve interrupted. "Now Toni, stop pouting we're going to talk like reasonable adults."

"Last time we talked like reasonable adults you jabbed the shield inside my chest and broke my Helmet." Toni felt satisfied that Steve felt slightly guilty. "I thought so, now get out- "Steve didn't move, which only angered Toni more. "Fine, I'll leave- "

"Toni- "

Toni ignored him as she went back towards her lab and had FRIDAY play her favorite music at top volume, but Toni couldn't concentrate on her work especially since a second later Steve started pounding on the door. "Stark!" Steve hollered. "Open up now, I'm sorry ok, but we need to talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about," Toni hissed. But she did have FRIDAY lower the music down. "There were sides and choices we made and you obviously choose the wrong side." Toni had placed herself on the other end of the door. She could hear Steve breathing.

"He's my friend, Toni, please understand," Steve said. "I know it's no excuse for what Bucky did, but it wasn't his fault, he's my friend and. . . you're my girl. Please Toni, open the door. I know you're hurt and you're mad as hell at me, but please open the door."

Tone didn't say anything.

"Fine," Steve said after a while. "Perhaps you need more time, I'll wait Toni whatever time you need."

Toni hesitated before she pulled the door open. "Don't- "she said, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Don't leave, please." She hated how vulnerable she sounded, she didn't want to be vulnerable in front of anyone, especially Steve. "You should have told me, you knew and you hid it from me for two years. How can you expect me to ever trust you again?"

Steve gulped as he caressed her face. "I know it's a lot to ask, and that I have no right to ask you to forgive me. The person who killed your parents was the winter soldier-not Bucky."

"Steve, to me they are still the same person," Toni shook her head, "And I know he's you friend, but why didn't you tell me. I've handled much worse."

Steve rested his forehead against hers, he could practically hear her heart beating inside her chest. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and Steve wanted to do nothing more than kiss her. "I know you have, I just thought you were already handling too much."

* * *

                                                                                                              **Part Two: My Baby's Keeper**

Two Months later. . .

"Ugh!" This was not how Toni liked spending her morning crouched over the toilet and depositing last night's dinner while Vision looked in with worry. "Miss Stark are you sure that we shouldn't call a doctor- "

"No doctors." Toni snapped. "Just please get me some water and maybe a pop tart or something to get this taste out of my mouth." Vision did as he was told and she spend the rest of the morning watching reruns of Keeping up with the Kardashians and sipping lemon tea.

Around noon Pepper came in looking both professional and annoyed. "You're not dressed yet?"

"Why would I wear heels to watch TV. You should be lucky I'm not in my underwear."

Pepper didn't look amused, even though she and Toni had been friends for years, Pepper still felt like she acted like her mother half the time. "You said that we could meet up for lunch to talk about the new material you want to incorporate into the company. You are CEO in case you've forgotten."

Toni frowned, her stomach was barely settling down and she didn't want to deal with the press. Plus, she wanted to see what Kim and Kourtney would do next. "Can't we do it some other time, I'm not in the mood for lunch."

Pepper frowned. "Are you sick or something? You look paler than usual."

"Something like that," Toni said lightly. "It's probably the stomach flu or something-hey!" she whined when Pepper started handing her a pair of jeans and a designer sweater. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to the doctor," Pepper said. "Maybe it's some late reaction towards your fight with the Avengers, oh my god Toni what if you have a brain tumor, I do not need another death scare- "

"Pep- "

"No, Toni I will carry you to the nearest hospital if I have too. You're not dying on me today."

"Pep, I'm pregnant," Toni blurted out. She couldn't believe that Pepper had been the first person that she had told. She hadn't told Bruce and Vision because she knew that they would go babbling to Steve the first chance they got like loyal minions. Toni for the most part had been planning to go off to some remote island to have the baby there when the time came so the press didn't get a whiff of it.

Pepper's expression was funny to say the least. She gaped at Toni and stumbled. "What pregnant? How? When? By who?" A far as she had known the only "wild" things that Toni had been doing was create stupid things in her lab and playing trivia with Peter and Bruce.

Toni flushed remembering her and Steve's hot and heavy I-hate-you-but-I-still-love-you hate sex a month ago, though Steve had been MIA since then. "The baby is Steve's."

She sucked in her cheeks. "How far along are you?"

"I'm four months along, yesterday actually. Morning sickness sucks." Toni said and Pepper looked confused.

"Four months, you mean you're not just a few weeks along." Pepper's confusion turned to anger. "You mean you fought in that stupid battle while you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell Steve?"

"I was going to make Steve an omelet and tell him, but he went all delinquent on me."

"You could have told him last month when you saw him. I thought things were better between you two."

"We had hate sex, nothing more." Toni grumbled.

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "But still that was very irresponsible, Antoinette. You could have lost the baby, you could have gotten hurt. You don't even look four months along."

Toni shrugged. "Stark women show later on in the pregnancy and contrary to what you seem to believe, I have gone to the doctor. The baby is fine; she's curled up like a little squirrel." A small, rare smile appeared on her face. "She's a girl, Pepper. I'm having a girl."

"That's wonderful!" Pepper congratulated her as she hugged her tightly. "I still think you should tell Steve. It's his baby too and I know things have been hard, but I think you would feel better if you told him that- "

Toni scowled. "I'm fine, the baby is fine. Just drop it, Pep. Steve and I might be in a better place now, but that doesn't mean that I want him back in my life. I'm going to have this baby with or without him."

Pepper frowned. "Fine, does Bruce know? Vision? Rhodey?"

Toni sighed. "I think Vision is suspicious, and you know Bruce is in half of the time and Rhodey is barely recuperating. I don't want to bother him."

"They're your friends Toni," Pepper said softly. "They would be happy for you."

* * *

Clint nearly choked on his drink. "Stark is knocked up for real? Are you sure? Wasn't she hell bent on not having children."

Natasha finished her coffee. "Shit happens." Currently the Avengers were in hiding in a small cabin near Montana, though Natasha doubted that any of them would want to stay here even more. "Pepper called me, you know she can't keep a secret for more than a month, not to mention that she's worried about Toni. Honestly talk about irresponsible, how could she fight like that. She could have lost the baby. Pepper told me, she was sure that I could get through Steve's thick head."

Clint sighed. "So I was fighting a pregnant woman? Even when Stark's a bitch, she makes me feel bad. When is Stark going to tell Rogers?"

"Stark is going to tell Rogers what?" Steve demanded as he came in carrying a bag of groceries. Clint and Natasha stopped short, they had been so interested in their gossip that they had not heard Rogers comes in. "What does Stark need to tell me? Nat."

Natasha cleared her throat. "Perhaps you should talk to Toni- "

"You know she won't tell me anything," Steve said flatly. "Come on Nat, after all that we've been through. Is something wrong with Toni?"

Natasha scoffed. "Not wrong, exactly- "

* * *

"Antoinette Elizabeth Stark!"

Toni had been in the middle of showing Vision a new prototype she was thinking of doing for the Iron Woman suit when she heard the shouting. Toni rolled her eyes, she was not exactly in the mood to deal with Mr. Holier than Thou.

"I think he's looking for you," Vision said dryly. "Whatever does he want."

"Believe me I think I know." Toni said. "Could you leave us alone?" Vision nodded as he floated out of the room.

A second later Steve practically kicked the door, his face furious. Toni would have found it funny, but not right now. Plus, he was calling her by her full name, Antoinette he only did that when they were having hot and heavy sex or when he was extremely angry.

"Antoinette!"

"Steven," Toni said coolly. "Since when are we calling ourselves by our full names."

"Don't act cute, Toni not right now," Steve said. "Why in hell didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? That you were pregnant during the whole mess with Bucky."

"I thought you didn't swear," Toni quipped. "Besides I was going to make you an omelet and tell you, besides when the fight actually happened there wasn't time to tell you."

"Yes," Steve said sarcastically. "I can see how 'Steve, I'm pregnant' might have been hard to say."

"Don't patronize me, Steve," Toni snapped. "This is my mess- "

"You're my mess, you're both my messes," Steve said with irritation. "I nearly had a heart attack when Nat told me that you put you and our baby in danger."

* * *

"How long have they been fighting for Vision?" Pepper asked Vision from where she and Vision were attempting to watch the food network. They could hear Toni and Steve shouting from the upper floor.

Vison looked at his watch. "For the past forty-five minutes."

"Hmm."

"Shouldn't you do anything to, um stop them?"

"They need to figure out their own crap."

* * *

"I don't want you and I don't need you," Toni said stubbornly. "Whatever happened a month ago, happened. It was sex and just sex."

"Toni, be reasonable and stop being so stubborn," he snapped. "That is my daughter as well and I want to be a part of her life as well."

"You choose Bucky, you choose your god damn freedom over me and over Leia."

"You're not naming our daughter after the Star Trek character!"

"Star Wars, you idiot. I'm the one carrying your daughter so I will name her whatever the hell I want." She stopped short when she felt a pain in her belly. "Ow!"

Steve bended down in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Toni said as she bit her lip. "It's just hurting a lot-oh my god Steve there's blood. I'm losing her, I'm losing the baby."

"Calm down," Steve said rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok, Friday send an ambulance."

* * *

"Stop worrying, Steve," Dr. Brown said. "You got her here in time. The bleeding wasn't that much, we calmed her down and we put her on some medication to help her sleep."

Steve looked back at Toni who was heavily asleep. "What happened to her?"

"The baby was in distress, this was her way of telling Toni to slow down," Dr. Parker said. "Toni's been under a lot of stress and working too hard in these past few months. She needs to slow down. I've given her some medication and I want her on strict bed rest for at least a week, more like two, but I know Toni I will be lucky to get three."

"Don't worry, I'll tie her down to the bed if I have too."

Dr. Brown smiled. "I would love to see that. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Rogers." Steve entered Toni's room and managed to cradle Toni in his arms in the small bed.

Toni woke up in the middle of the night thanks to the reflection of the moon and the beeping of the machines. She felt Steve's arms around her tightly, he was fast asleep. Toni felt her throat lock and she almost laughed at Steve and her in the tiny bed. "Ton? Sweetheart, does anything hurt?"

"No, Cap," she said softly. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

**Part Three: A Wedding and a Baby**

"Are you ok? Are you comfortable? Do you want to go home and rest? I'm sure Bucky and Natasha will understand if we miss the ceremony."

A heavily pregnant Toni turned to stare at him annoyed. "I'm fine Steve and for the billionth time we are not missing the wedding. Besides Bucky is your best friend and Nat is our teammate. Besides I still have a week or two before Toni Junior is born."

Steve and Toni were currently sitting in one of the small benches in the outside patio of some venue where Bucky and Natasha were having the wedding ceremony. Everyone had been surprised when Natasha and Bucky had announced their engagement after only three months of dating, but everyone so far had been incredibly supportive. Toni and Bucky still didn't get along, they only seemed to share their love for Steve. Toni doubted that she would ever forgive him for murdering her parents, but they seem to be at peace for now.

"You should be up there," Toni whispered to Steve. Sam was Bucky's best man and he was trying to ease up his nervousness. "You two have practically been best friends since diapers."

Steve smiled. "He did ask me, besides Sam is excited."

"Bullshit." Toni grumbled. "You just don't want to take your eyes off me. I'm not an invalid Steven." Steve had become extremely overprotective in the last months of pregnancy. At first it had been cute, but cute had turned to annoying really fast.

"Watch your language." Steve scolded her. "And I would feel more comfortable if you weren't wearing five inch heels."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to lose my sense of style." Toni pointed out as she squirmed slightly, though she would never in a million years would admit it to Steve she should have probably bought maternity clothes and worn flats instead.

Steve frowned. "You've been squirming for a while now, are you ok, Toni? Perhaps we should go back home and rest."

Toni scowled at him. "I said I'm fine, just back off, Steve. Please, believe me you can spoil me once I've given birth." Toni was grateful when the wedding march started playing and Natasha being led by Fury began walking down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored dress that hugged her hips, while Fury walked her down the aisle wearing that serious expression on his face, but he looked proud. Natasha smiled at Bucky when she reached the aisle and Toni squeezed Steve's hand.

"We should get married," Toni said. "Much more lavish of course."

"If you remember I did propose to you, twice Miss Stark," Steve said dryly. "You rejected me both times."

Toni scoffed. "'Hey, Toni we should get married because I don't want my baby to be born out of wedlock is not a proposal."

"I apologized!" Steve frowned. "And you still rejected me."

"Will you two please shut up," Clint murmured. "You two already fight like a married couple, no need to act like one."

The rest of the ceremony was beautifully done, though Toni was glad that it was short. Ever since she had reached her ninth month of pregnancy she had the bladder of a squirrel. She and Steve clapped as Natasha and Bucky kissed as they were pronounced man and wife.

They would be having a small reception back at the tower with only the Avengers and a few friends. When Toni stood up she felt a small throbbing feeling. "Ow,"

Steve turned around as well as half of the wedding guests. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke," shit another contraction. "Someone get me to the damn hospital!" Steve, however wasn't moving. "Steven, I swear to god, you better move or I will- "

"Yes, car," Steve sounded distracted and not like himself. "I need to get the car, where did I leave it." Another contraction

"Hurry," Toni hissed at him.

Natasha ever the agent was already on her cell phone. "We need an ambulance, stat." she said. "Hang in there, Toni."

"Don't be silly, Nat, you need to go to your wedding reception."

"It can wait." Both Bucky and Natasha said at the same time.

* * *

"Epidural! I want an epidural!" Toni hissed at the frightened nurse in her private room. They had made it to Memorial Hospital in under twenty minutes and they had changed Toni into a hospital robe and had allowed Bruce and Nat to be by her side.

Steve was on some other floor filling out papers, though Toni had a feeling that he had gladly volunteered because he was chickening out. The contractions were coming faster.

"Miss Stark, we can't give you an epidural," Dr. Brown said annoyed. "You're much too dilated already and we need you to push."

"Fuck that!"

"Toni," Bruce sounded exhausted. "Just do as the doctor says, please."

"No," Toni said stubbornly as another contraction hit her. "Ugh!" she laid down in the bed, she couldn't take the pain any longer. "This sucks!"

"I know," Natasha said as she pushed back a piece of Toni's sweaty curls. Natasha had been the only one who had showed her much patience. "But to show for it, you will have a beautiful baby girl."

Tony squeezed Natasha's hand as she felt another contraction and she started pushing, feeling as if someone was constantly stabbing her. She started pushing trying to remember what her annoying yoga teacher had said. Deep breaths and such. Finally, after what seemed like hours she heard a cry and she saw the doctor carry a bloody baby.

She felt Bruce squeeze her shoulder. "You did it, Toni."

Toni nodded, finally too exhausted to speak. "Can you tell, Steve."

"Of course."

* * *

One hour later mother and infant were together as the sleeping baby girl nuzzled against Toni's chest while Steve looked on like a proud papa. "You did it, Toni." Steve said as he kissed the side of her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"You better be, because it hurt like hell," Toni said. "Now the real question remains, what can we call her. I was thinking Mary, is a variation of Maria and maybe Sarah could be her middle name."

Steve smiled as he touched the baby's cheek. "Mary Sarah, that sounds just perfect." He bend over and kissed her. "I love you."

Toni kissed him back. "I love you too soldier, until the end of time."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
